Embodiments herein generally relate to printing devices and more particularly printing devices that include a reversing roll.
Some printing devices have the ability to print on both sides of sheets of media (paper, transparencies, card stock, etc.) and this process is generally referred to as duplexing or duplex printing. To perform duplex printing, generally marks are printed by some form of printing engine (electrostatic, ink jet, solid ink, etc.) on one side of a sheet, the sheet is turned over and returned to the printing engine using a reversing nip and a duplex loop, and then marks are printed on the other side of the sheet. The sheet is then output with markings printed on both sides.
In reversing roll inverter technology for sheet inversion, generally a pair of reversing rolls captures the lead edge of the sheet to be inverted and then the reversing rolls reverse the movement of the sheet to drive the sheets into another media path (the duplex loop) back toward the printing engine. However, the inversion speed of such reversing roll inverters is limited. Other arrangements flip the sheet by rotating along the sheet moving direction while the sheet is in the duplex loop, but such arrangements may require a long duplex loop.